


The Converse Club

by janai



Series: The Early Years [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai
Summary: Only the Doctor could find a fan club for Chucks.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: The Early Years [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569187
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	The Converse Club

**Author's Note:**

> This popped in my head when I was online ordering a second pair of Converse sneakers.

"No Way!"

Rose glanced up from her book upon hearing the Doctors exclamation. She could tell from his deep, slightly hoarse, voice that he was clearly amazed and astounded about something.

"Roooooose! Come here, you have to see this!"

Getting excited was nothing new with this version of the Time Lord. Anything could set him off: an old history book, a food item at the grocery (especially a new flavor of jam), a brightly colored butterfly, Rose wearing sexy lingerie. While The Doctor had been excitable about new discoveries, his metacrisis took everything to a whole new high.

"M’ coming." She put the marker in the book to save her place before getting up to walk to their office room

“Hurry, Rose!” There was a definite edge of impatience in his voice and she rolled her eyes.

When she walked into the room she saw that the Doctor was glued to the screen of his laptop, his glasses perched precariously on the bridge of his nose. The same nose which was almost touching the plasma screen. His hair was sticking up in every direction from running his hands through in his excitement.

"Wot's up?" She asked as she walked over to stand next to him.

He looked up at her with his goofy grin and pointed at the screen. "Look Rose, look! Isn't it fantastic?!"

She bent to look over his shoulder at the web page that he was on. Several pairs of Converse high tops were featured in a rainbow of colors. Then she looked up to see the logo of the site and almost choked in surprise.

"The Converse Club, really? There is a fan club for Chucks?" she asked in amazement. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Isn't it brilliant?!" He looked at her with such a happy expression on his face that she felt a warm rush of love for this crazy man.

"O.K., so what did ya want me to see?"

The Doctor looked back at screen and moved the cursor arrow over to one pair and clicked to enlarge the picture. They looked just like his favorite off-white pair that he had in his growing collection.

"So?" She asked with a confused edge to her voice. She could not see whatever it was that had him so worked up.

"Watch," he said as he clicked on a tiny image below the bottom of the photo. The new picture popped up and she could see the shoes glowed in the dark with an eerie greenish yellow color. He clicked on another tiny image which enlarged to reveal that the logos and stripes around the sides reflected light back with a bright, silvery blue color.

"Aren’t they beautiful?!" he crowed happily. "I have to get a pair!" He looked up at her again, his eyes glowing with desire. She noticed that there was a little bit of drool leaking out of one corner of his mouth.

"Down boy." She said as she leaned over to wipe the bit of drool off his face. He moved quickly to plant a kiss on her hand as she did. "Well, if ya must. They would be nice for after dark; ya won't be able to disappear on me." She giggled softly and he looked up at her with a mock indignant glare.

"Rose Tyler! I do not disappear on you," he sniffed loudly. "In fact, you are the one who wanders away; jeopardy friendly, which you are. Hmm….”

He turned back to his laptop and quickly scrolled through the website until he found what he was looking for. Clicking on the image, Rose briefly saw a pair of cotton candy pink women’s Chucks with sparkly laces. He scrolled to the next picture and, sure enough, they glowed in the dark as well.

"See? Pink, Rose, pink! I won’t lose YOU in the dark!" He gave her a very smug and self-satisfied grin as he stood up to hug her. She shook her head again with affection for this wonderful, and often child-like, half alien of hers.

Rose closed her eyes as she snuggled into his warm embrace. She pictured them loping through a dark woods hot on the trail of an extraterrestrial beastie who had been up to no good. In the excitement of the chase, the Doctor would be ahead of her; his shoes a beacon for her to follow. Something came to mind and she pictured said beastie whirling around, very displeased and very tired of being chased. It let out an angry roar as it suddenly charged towards them, fangs bared and dripping yellow saliva. The creatures light sensitive eyes focused on their glowing Chucks as they turned flee, hoping to lose it in the dark.

Rose moved back a little to look up at the face of her still giddy Doctor, her face a mask of concern.

“Um, Doctor….maybe we should think this through a bit…”

Postscript: They decided to buy the glow-in-the-dark Chucks. They also decided not to wear them if there was any chance of an alien encounter.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on the next chapter for Return to Titanic.....my dad's health took a downswing so I have been very depressed this week. I will get 'er done...


End file.
